Rolls
Basic Rolls Common Rolls Chart Uncommon Rolls Chart Frenzy & Rotschreck Please keep in mind that rolls cannot go lower than 2 or higher than 9 for difficulty. General Perception Rolls General Perception rolls have two main uses. Either they are used to notice who is in a certain area during a scene, or are used when the ST tells Players to roll to notice certain things. Think of GP as your ‘senses’. Hearing, Sight, and Smell are all affected by GP. To roll GP, you have to add you Perception + Alertness numbers and then use a difference of 6. A Failure means that you do not see others around, whether you are distracted or another excuse is up to the player to make. Botches usually mean something a tad more disastrous, you tripped and fell, hit your head on something, etc. Hunting Rolls For hunting/feeding, you must roll you first die for the number of hours you wish to hunt to 6 and the difficulty afterwards which starts at 6 and have a number of variances depending on your Merits, Flaws, App rating, etc. Each success counts as 3 BP gained. Please note that your difficulty cannot be below 2. If your character has a ghoul, they can feed on them once a night for 3BP. If you botch a hunting roll, you must alert an ST to provide a scene where the attempt to feed goes horribly wrong. Hunting Roll Modifiers Difficulty Decreases for; * Auspex : -1 if your character possesses the Auspex discipline. * Dominate : -2 if your character possesses the Dominate discipline. * Herd : -1 for each level of the Herd background. * Obfuscate : -1 if your character possesses the Obfuscate discipline. * Presence : -1 if your character possesses the Presence discipline. * Fame : -1 for each level of the Fame background. * App 4: -1 for being App 4 or 5 * Enchanting Voice: -1 for the Enchanting Voice merit. * Blush of Health: -1 for the Blush of Health merit. * Friendly Face: -1 for the Friendly Face merit. * Sanctity: -2 for the Sanctity merit. Difficulty Increases For; * Low Humanity : +1 for each point of Humanity below 4 * Monstrous/App 0 : +2 if you do not have Obfuscate. * Eerie Presence : +2 for the Eerie Presence flaw. * Grip of the Damned : +4 for the Grip of the Damned flaw. * Addiction : +2 if you have the Addiction flaw. * Prey Exclusion : +1 for the Prey Exclusion flaw. * Ventrue Clan Flaw : +2 if you are Ventrue. * Haunted: +2 if you are tormented by a spirit. * Permanent Fangs: +1 If your character has this flaw. * Beacon of the Unholy: +2 For the Beacon of the Unholy flaw. * Lord of the Flies: +1 for the Lord of the Flies flaw. * Touch of Frost: +1 for the Touch of Frost flaw. * Cold Breeze: +1 for the Cold Breeze flaw. * Smell of the Grave: +1 for the Smell of the Grave flaw. * Blind: +2 for the Blind flaw. Toreador Enthrallment ‘Derp’ Roll Anytime the Toreador experiences something truly remarkable, be it a piece of art or a character that is above App 4, the player has to make a self-control roll difficulty of 6. Failing this roll means the Toreador is enthralled by it. The Toreador who is enthralled can not act for the rest of the scene aside from commenting on or continuing their involvement in whatever has caught their eye. If whatever has her captivated no longer affects her (Destroyed or moved, or whatever happens to get it away) the entrancement ends. They can not even defend themselves if attacked, however if they are wounded they can make another attempt to resist the entrancement with another self-control roll. A Botch means they become utterly obsessed with the item or person, fawning over it anytime they see such a beauty once more. Note that when you have rolled Enthrallment on a person or piece before, you do not have to repeat the roll.